Free Time
by KTEW
Summary: Even Hunters have it. What they do with it is up to them. And, hey. Even Teresa can't spend all day training. Songfics, will turn Cassidy/Teresa
1. The Lonely

*Teresa*

First of all, even Hunters have time off. Usually we–especially me–spend it training.

But even I have enough time to learn an instrument.

Namely, the piano. But no one knew but Ten and Teacher.

Ten was mildly surprised when she found out. Apparently, she thought I'd learn guitar.

Anyway, so after the big Sohrem thing, we'd found a new safe house. And, since then, Terrance, Jay, and Noh seemed to stick together. Or maybe it wasn't that, it was that the other four of us–and Marina–stuck together.

Well, one day when Noh, Terrance, and Jay were out Hunting, I was in my room, sitting by the piano. No one knew there was one because no one dared to come in.

I sat on the bench and tried to think of something to play, for lack of anything else to do.

Somehow I came up with "The Lonely" by Christina Perri.

I dug out the music I'd printed out for it and set it on the piano. My fingers found the keys and started playing the haunting tune.

I sang along.

"_2 a.m., where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed  
><em>

"_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_"

I closed my eyes as the tempo picked up, my fingers finding the keys on their own._  
><em>

"_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again  
><em>

"_Too afraid, to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_For the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep  
><em>

"_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well  
><em>

"_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again  
><em>

"_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely...  
><em>

"_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again…_"

I opened my eyes, smiling, proud of myself. It had turned out better than I'd thought it would.

And saw Cassidy leaning over the top of the piano, staring at me.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled, jumping up, hitting my knees, toppling the bench, and almost falling back. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

He smiled a bit. "You play piano?"

I frowned. "Get out of my room." I pointed to the door.

"When did you learn?" he asked, gazing down at the instrument, ignoring me.

"I case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the training room _all_ day," I muttered, righting the bench and sitting back down.

"Hm," he muttered.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, Ten's the one who told me you were the source of noise."

I glared.

"Kidding, kidding," he said, smiling. "You were really good. But Jaq's holed up in his room. I don't know where Marina is."

I nodded. "Well, at least Jay's not here," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Uh, yeah. That's probably a good thing." He smiled conspiratorially. "Especially with what I'm about to show you."

I looked at him, suspicious. "Which would be…?"

He shook his head. "Come on, just follow."

I sighed and got up, letting him lead me out.


	2. Maybe

*Cassidy*

"Come on…" I insisted, gesturing for the girl to come into the only clean room in the house (I'd bet) – or at least the only one that belonged to an actual _Hunter_.

She stepped in and looked around, eyebrow raised.

"It's clean," she said, smiling a bit.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what'd you wanna show me?" she asked.

I sighed, walked to a corner concealed by my bed, picked up what I would now consider my prized possession, and turned around, holding it out so Teresa could see.

"You play guitar?" she asked, eyebrow going up again, staring at the acoustic.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, seriously, you play guitar?" she asked, a bit more serious.

"Yes, I play guitar," I said under my breath.

She grinned, kicked the door shut with her heel, and plopped down on my bed.

"Uh, what are you…?" I started.

"Play," she said simply, leaning back and propping herself up on her elbows.

I shook my head, smiling, and sat down next to her. "Do you have a request?" I asked.

She thought a moment, then shrugged. "Not really."

Well, that was actually a bit of a surprise.

I thought a moment. "Would you sing along?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure."

"Do you know "Maybe"?" I asked, honestly doubting the answer would be yes.

She thought a moment. "By Sick Puppies?"

I nodded.

She shrugged. "I know the chorus."

"Okay, so join in on that," I said.

"Okay…" she said, looking at me curiously. I ignored the look and started strumming.

"_Maybe I'm a dreamer_

_Maybe I'm misunderstood_

_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should_

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe I'm the only one_

_Maybe I'm just out of touch_

_Maybe I've just had enough_"

I looked at Teresa. She nodded and joined in._  
><em>

"_And maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_"

She dropped out._  
><em>

"_Maybe it's hopeless_

_Maybe I should just give up_

_What if I can't trust myself?_

_What if I just need some help?_"_  
><em>

She joined back in.

"_And maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change  
><em>

_And maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try  
><em>

_And maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_"

I looked at the girl. "So. What'd you think?"

She smiled, flopping onto her back. "You're good."

"Did you seriously just compliment me?" I asked, surprised.

"But not as good as me," she said, grinning up at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." I put my guitar to the side and lay down next to her. "You know, we could get a group together or something if the others played."

She propped herself up on one elbow. "Um…" she said, looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked, copying her position.

"You don't know this?" she asked, chuckling to herself.

"What?" I repeated.

She sat up, got to her feet, and held out a hand to me. "Come on. Now I need to show you something."


	3. A Good Idea

*Ten*

I'd spent about twenty minutes trying to figure out the bass line to "Bad Romance".

It wasn't really going well. Especially since I didn't actually have the song.

"_I want your love and_…" I sang quietly, strumming quickly.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said, not even looking up. "_You and me could_…"

I looked up and saw Cass and Rese watching. She was grinning.

I stopped playing. "'Sup?" I asked, slipping the strap from around my neck and setting the bass on the bed.

Rese grinned wider (and more evilly) and shoved Cass in my direction.

He stumbled. "Whoa, hey!" He looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

Rese rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "She plays bass, genius. Tell her your little idea."

He rolled his eyes back at her and turned to me. "Bass, huh? Well, the idea is a group. You know, just playing music."

I nodded, thinking about it. "Good idea. Very good idea." I looked at Rese. "You're actually okay with this?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know me. I like change." Ha! "'Sides, I'm sick of just playing depressing songs by myself."

"Huh," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. "You are such a hypocrite. I'll do it." I looked at Cass. "So it's the three of us?"

He nodded. "Hey, can you play something?"

I smiled, picked it back up, slipped the strap around my neck and positioned my hands. "Do you even need to ask?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, just play."

I grinned and strummed, keeping to a simple beat for a few bars, then jumping into a complicated riff.

I strummed a last, hard note and looked up at the two of them, still grinning. "So…?"

Cass blinked, eyes a bit too wide, and shook his head quickly. "Uh, wow."

Rese walked up and leaned an elbow on his shoulder, going up a bit on her toes. She grinned. "Told you," she said in his ear.

He elbowed her in the side, still not looking at her. She flinched back and rubbed the spot, trying not to scowl.

"So I'm in?" I asked, grinning.

"Uh, yeah," he said, finally snapping out of it.

"Yes," I whispered, fist-pumping. I closed my eyes and started doing the cabbage patch.

And then I remembered those two.

I opened my eyes, fumbled with a pigtail, and cleared my throat. "Anyway… So, it's us three?"

They more-or-less stopped looking at me like I was crazy.

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't know anything about the other four of us."

"Five," Rese corrected.

"You have to count Marina," I pointed out. "She's been with us as long as half of us. So, we have a piano, guitar, bass, and three singers?"

"How…?" Cass started, ignoring the first half of that. "Uh, yeah."

He didn't notice the "three", did he?

"Well, what do you think we need?" I asked.

He thought a moment. "Drums, at least."

I grinned evilly, a matching laugh escaping my throat. "Oh ho, I know where to find those."

And then I remembered who they belonged to.

"On second thought, that might be a problem," I muttered. I shrugged. "Ah, well, guess we just have to find out."

I slipped the bass back off, walked over, grabbed their wrists, and half-dragged them out the door.

"C'mon," I said looking back at them. They both looked slightly confused, him more so than her. "There's a very sullen girl we have to talk to."


	4. Drummer Girl?

*Jaq*

Look, I'm not a big people person. Anyone who knows me can tell you that. So, instead of hanging out with Teresa, Cassidy, Ten, and Mar while everyone else was out, I was holed up in my room, drumming out the beat to "House of Wolves".

Good song.

I barely heard the knock on my door over the noise I was making. I sighed to myself, put the drumsticks on my bed, walked over, and opened it a crack.

Teresa, Cassidy, and Ten were standing there, seemingly in the middle of an argument. That was, at least judging by Teresa's hands on her hips and the annoyed tone she was speaking in.

"And since when is–" she was in the middle of saying.

I cleared my throat quietly, cutting her off. The three of them turned to look at me, Teresa and Cassidy both looking a bit surprised, where as Ten was grinning far too brightly, even for her.

_Especially_ for her.

I gave them a (very, very) mildly annoyed look. What did they want? "Yes?"

The younger girl slid closer. "Jaq, dear…" she trailed off, seemingly thinking of a way to word what she was about to say. She slipped back behind Cassidy. "Cass has a question for you!" she said, pushing him toward me.

He stumbled a step, then glared back at her. Teresa smirked at him. He didn't notice.

"What?" I asked simply, trying to get his attention back on me.

"Well," he started, a bit reluctantly, turning back toward me and gesturing behind himself to Ten, "she plays bass." I knew that. "I play guitar." That was new, but not surprising. He gestured to Teresa. "And she plays piano."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Piano? I always pegged you as more of the guitar type."

She looked annoyed, then seemed to give up, throwing her hands in the air. "Why?"

I shrugged and turned back to Cassidy, ignoring Ten's giggling. "And so…?"

"We were thinking of starting a little band… type… thing," he said. "And we need drums."

I glanced back at my set, the shrugged again. "Okay."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Ten looked even more confused, but then beamed. "Okay! Awesome!" She grabbed Cassidy's shirt and pulled. "Now, come on, Cass! Time to pick our first song!"

I watched the three of them leave, a bit confused about what just happened, myself.

I shook my head, slipped back into my room, closed the door, and went back to drumming away.


	5. Disagreeing

*Marina*

"Hey, Mar!" Ten yelled, throwing my door open.

I blinked, surprised. "Hi." I set my violin on the edge of my bed.

She stepped in. "I was wondering if– Wait." Her eyes dropped to the instrument. "You play violin?"

I nodded quickly.

"Since when?" she asked, confused. She came over and picked it up.

"I took lessons at the Chases'," I explained. They'd offered a whole bunch of different instruments and I'd been stuck between a violin and an electric guitar.

"How well do you play?" she asked, still looking at the violin instead of me.

I shrugged. "Pretty well. I know a few songs."

She looked up, a bit skeptical. "And you took your medicine today, right?"

I nodded. Cassidy had reminded me.

She didn't say anything for a moment, setting my violin down. She sped out.

"Um…" I said quietly, a bit surprised. I sat down on the edge of the bed and put the instrument in my lap.

A minute later, she came back in with Cassidy and Rese behind her.

I felt my face heat up just a little at Cass's eyes on me.

"I guess so," Ten was saying, twisting to look back at Rese.

"You seriously play violin?" Rese asked, her eyes going from Ten to me.

I nodded.

"Play something," Cass suggested.

I bit my lip softly, but positioned the violin on my shoulder, took out my bow, and touched it to the strings. I closed my eyes and played a few quick, slightly complicated bars.

When I opened them again, the three of them were staring.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're good," Rese said, snapping out of it first.

Ten snapped out of it next and nodded vigorously. Cass blinked, then nodded a bit.

"Why'd you wanna hear?" I asked.

"Well, we're putting a little band together," Ten explained. "Wanna be in it?"

I thought for just a second. A band? That sounded fun.

I nodded, finally setting my violin down.

"Alrighty, then," Ten said, nodding briefly. "Five members. Hey, we still need a first song. Recommendations, anyone?"

I shrugged. "I like Sugarland. And Metallica."

They stared.

"What?" I asked. I liked different stuff. So?

Rese shook her head. "I say Christina Perri. Or Adele. Possibly P!nk."

"Uh uh!" Ten argued. "Christina's too depressing. Lady Gaga or Cake."

Cass shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "I'd go for Daughtry or OneRepublic."

Ten glanced between the other two. Rese had her arms folded across her chest. Cass calmly looked into the almost-glare.

"This is gonna be a problem," Ten muttered. She shrugged. "Oh well. I'll go look one up. You two… try not to kill each other." She looked at me. "Make sure they don't, Mar."

She walked out. Rese and Cass made no indication that they'd heard her.

"So…" I started, trying to break the tension.

They looked at me.

"What do you guys play, anyway?" I asked, rocking back on my heels.


	6. Sing

*Ten*

I logged onto the computer – not an easy task, by the way – and pulled up Google.

"_Popular 21__st__ century songs_," I muttered to myself, typing it in. I clicked the first link without even reading the website name.

"'Love the Way You Lie'," I read out loud. "I think it's safe to say none of us can rap. 'Grenade' – too slow. 'Tik Tok' – that one wouldn't go over well. 'Pumped Up Kicks' – too slow. 'Baby' – not gonna happen. 'Never Too Late' – it's only guitar. 'California Gurls' – Jaq, Rese, and Cass would not approve. 'Just the Way You Are' – don't want a love song. 'I Got a Feeling' – still can't rap. 'Chasing Pavements' – too slow. 'Super Bass' – rap. 'Fuck You' – I wouldn't have a part. 'Sing'…" I ran through the members of MCR in my mind before breaking into a grin. "Perfect."

I jumped up, leaving the computer on – Teacher wouldn't be happy, but I'd be back in a minute anyway – and ran to Mar's room.

"Guys!" I said loudly, throwing the door open and apparently interrupting an uncomfortable-looking conversation.

Cass and Rese turned to me, looking slightly relieved, her more so than him.

"Yeah, Ten?" Rese asked, absentmindedly braiding her hair.

"_I found a song_," I sang, still grinning.

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Should we be concerned?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, but you _should_ come with me and help me kidnap Jaq."

Mar's eyes widened, but Rese chuckled. "Oh, this should be fun."

"1, 2, 3, 4!" I yelled as Jaq counted off the beats by hitting her drumsticks together.

The music started out slow, opposing my on-beat but overly enthusiastic counting. Mar eased her bow over the strings of her violin, playing a part we'd come up with based on the keyboard in the song.

"_Sing it out_," Rese sang, playing a bit of a background on her piano.

"_Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings_"

"_Sing it out_," Cass took over, staring at his guitar, still trying to get the feel of an electric.

"_Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_For every time that they want to count you out_"

"_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_," Rese sang, taking it again.

"_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_," they sang together, the music intensifying.

"_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_"

"_Sing it out_," Rese sang alone.

"_Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_"

"_Sing it out_," Cass took it back.

"_Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out_"

"_Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_," Rese grabbed before their voices came together for the rest.

"_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"_Cleaned-up, corporation progress_

_Dying in the process_

_Children that can talk about it_

_Living on the webways_

_People moving sideways_

_Sell it till your last days_

_Buy yourself the motivation_

_Generation nothing, _

_Nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white dream_

_I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer_

_I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir_

_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away._

_Keep running_

"_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_"

I jumped up and down, one hand holding my bass in place. "That was awesome!"

Mar flitted over and hugged me, grinning. Luckily she'd already put her violin down. "Alright, we _have_ to do that again," she said, letting go.

"Oh, hell yeah," I agreed with what might've been a crazy gleam in my eye. I glanced over and saw Rese and Cass high-fiving and Jaq leaning slightly on the tops of her drums, trying to hide a smile.

"The hell was _that_?"

I whipped around to face the door, already in a fighting stance. Force of habit. Of course, the people standing in the doorway were Jay, Noh, and Terrence, Jay being the one who'd spoken.

Well, this was gonna be fun to explain.


	7. Enter Jay

*Teresa*

"Oh, hey, Jay," Ten said, easily covering up her previously blatant surprise.

"Why does Cass have my guitar?" Jay demanded, half-glaring at the redhead.

Cass threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me! Jaq got me the thing!"

Jay turned to the drummer, looking annoyed.

Jaq sighed silently. "He needed an electric. I didn't think you'd mind."

Jay kept glaring for a moment before sighing, still sounding annoyed. "_Fine_. Whatever."

"You playing guitar?" I asked, trying not to sound surprised.

He nodded. "Not expecting that?" he asked, grinning almost evilly.

I scowled. "Depends. How good are you?"

He frowned, stomped over to Cass, and gestured for him to hand over his guitar, which he more than happily did.

"Jaq, give me a beat," the shaggy-haired devil growled, making the blond subtly roll his eyes before giving him an 8-count. Jay played a riff, impressing me. Unfortunately.

My scowl deepened as he finished. "You're good," I grumbled, finally sitting on my bench, arms crossed.

"Told you," he said, grinning again. "Now I'm out. See you dorks later." He ran off in the direction of his room.

"Pisses me off," I grumbled.

"You okay?" a slightly amused voice asked behind me.

I jumped and turned around. Terrance and Noh had walked over. He was obviously the one who'd spoken, but, honestly, I'd forgotten they were even there.

"Any quieter and you'd be Jaq," I said under my breath before giving him an obviously fake grin and returning to my normal sarcastic tone. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Noh cracked a rare smile, shaking her head as Terrance rolled his eyes.

"Crazy," he muttered, smiling just a bit. "You two really do need to start getting along."

"Save me from the lecture, _Teacher_," I grumbled, getting up. "I'm going to my room." I started marching in that direction until a presence floated over.

"Teresa, are you sure you're okay?" Mar asked, looking concerned.

I looked down at her and, slightly guiltily, realized I'd forgotten about her, too. "I'm fine."

She looked at me doubtfully, but shrugged it off. "Hey, can I stay with you for a little?"

I smiled a bit. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, silly, sarcastic, annoyed, slightly jealous Teresa, whatever will we do with you? "We" being Terrance. XD<strong>

**So Jay, Noh, and Terrance are here! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (Oh, God, what was that? I'm such a dork... OTL)**

**Reviews are nice... I know this story sucks, but reviews really would be nice!**


	8. I Still Wish You the Best

**AN: Oh, look. A new chapter. Not that anyone reads this. _**

* * *

><p>*Cassidy*<p>

I watched Mar catch up with Rese before I looked back at Terrence and Noh.

"Guitar?" Terrence asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Rese plays the piano, Ten plays bass, Mar plays violin, and Jaq plays drums. And apparently Jay plays electric guitar."

"So do I," Terrence said.

"I play keyboard," Noh added.

I looked at them, surprised. They didn't seem like the musical type. But them, none of us did.

Ten grinned. "Sweet! So, do you two wanna join?"

Terrence looked at Noh, who shrugged. "Sure," she said, her eyes smiling more than her mouth, like always.

"Then I'm in, too," he said, looking back at Ten.

She beamed. "Awesome! Now, I think we should do a song first, to see if you like it…" She thought a moment. "Do you guys know 'Fuck You'?"

I nodded, as did the other three. "But I'm not singing it," I said.

"Neither am I," Terrence said, throwing his hands up.

"Or me," Noh said.

"No way," Jaq finally spoke up.

Ten shrugged. "So I'll sing it. Easy."

"You sing?" I asked, surprised.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She turned to the other two. "You two, go get your stuff."

They walked off in the direction of their rooms. Terrence said something to Noh, but I couldn't hear it.

"Those two need to just get together already," Ten muttered, grabbing her bass off the floor.

"Agreed," I said. "Should I just sit this one out?"

She nodded, stepping behind the mic stand and adjusting the height. "Yeah, just grab a chair and watch this awesomeness." She looked up and shot me her signature grin.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly, but sat as Noh and Terrence came back in. He was carrying a guitar and she was carrying a collapsed keyboard. She set the stand up as he plugged into the amp I'd been using.

"Ready?" Ten asked. The other three nodded.

Jaq picked up his drumsticks. "One, two, three, four." Noh played about a measure before him, leading into Ten's cue.

"_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!_"

Her voice surprised me. It was fairly deep, just like her speaking voice, and a bit raspy, but strong. She sounded good.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh  
>I guess the change in my pocket<br>Wasn't enough I'm like,  
>Fuck you!<br>And fuck him too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shit?_"

"_Ain't that some shit?_" Noh echoed.

"_And although there's pain in my chest_," Ten continued._  
><em>"_I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<br>I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<em>

"_I picture the fool that falls in love with you_"

"_Oh shit he's a gold digger_," Noh sang, her voice quiet as always, but strong.

"_Well_," Ten sang, not-quite-dancing to the tune.

"_Just thought you should know_," Noh sang, obviously skipping the last word on purpose.

"_Ooooooh_," Ten sang, almost overlapping._  
><em>"_I've got some news for you  
>Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend<em>

"_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck him too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<em>"

"_Ain't that some shit?_" Noh echoed.

"_And although there's pain in my chest_," Ten continued._  
><em>"_I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh_

"_Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<br>Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
>'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.<em>

"_I picture the fool that falls in love with you_"_  
><em>

"_Oh shit he's a gold digger_," Terrence sang, finally picking up a line.

"_Well_," Ten sang._  
><em>

"_Just thought you should know_," Terrence sang, doing to same as Noh.

"_Ooooooh_," Ten continued._  
><em>"_I've got some news for you  
>I really hate yo ass right now<em>

"_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck him too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<em>"

"_Ain't that some shit?_" Terrence echoed.

"_And although there's pain in my chest_," Ten continued._  
><em>"_I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh_

"_Now baby, baby, baby,_

_Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_"

"_So_ _bad, so bad, so bad_," the other two echoed together.

"_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_," Ten continued._  
><em>"_'This is one for your dad'_"_  
><em>

"_Your dad, your dad, your dad_," Terrence and Noh echoed.

"_Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh!_" Ten practically screamed, surprisingly good at it._  
><em>"_Why baby? Oh! I love you oh!  
>I still love you. Oooh!<em>

"_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck him too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<em>"

"_Ain't that some shit?_" Noh and Terrence echoed.

"_And although there's pain in my chest_," Ten continued._  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Fuck you!  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<em>"

"Hey, that was pretty cool," Terrence said after he played the last chord, slipping his guitar strap over his head. Noh nodded.

"So you're in?" Ten asked hopefully.

I got up and walked over. Terrence and Noh glanced at each other, then nodded.

"Yes!" Ten said, fist pumping.

"Alright, settle down," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes and brushed me off.

"I wonder what Rese and Mar are doing," I thought out loud, the question popping into my mind out of nowhere.

Ten grinned evilly. "Wanna go find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...I ship Terrence and Noh. So sue me. _ I'm also fully convinced that Ten has a low voice. It suits her.<strong>

**So, what will Ten get them all into now? ^^**

**Review!**


End file.
